


The Comfort of a Wet Cat is Better Than No Cat At All

by Angel Ascending (angel_in_ink)



Series: Short and Sweet (Fics of About 1000 Words or Less) [3]
Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Comfort, Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-03
Updated: 2018-03-03
Packaged: 2019-03-26 11:23:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13856778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angel_in_ink/pseuds/Angel%20Ascending
Summary: The best things in life were scritches and Caleb’s voice. The worst thing was rain, especially the freezing cold rain of early autumn that was falling on him right now.





	The Comfort of a Wet Cat is Better Than No Cat At All

**Author's Note:**

> For any of y'all following me on Tumblr, this was not any of the fics I was working on very late last night with my 60% battery life while the power was out. Instead, this was the one I came up with while making coffee this morning and realizing that Caleb could have easily dismissed his cat for a few hours so poor Frumpkin wouldn't be wet. So of course I had to write about it!

The spirit of the wizard’s familiar known as Frumpkin waited in the little closed off space of reality that he always waited in inbetween being summoned. Sometimes the time between summoning was very short, sometimes longer. Once it had been _very_ long, and Frumpkin still remembered the sight of their wizard, their person, Caleb, crying once Frumpkin had appeared. It had taken an awful lot of purring to calm Caleb down that day, but Frumpkin was used to that. The poor human had always been a bundle of anxieties wrapped up in a coat for as long as Frumpkin had known him.

Caleb’s voice, tired and shaky but clear, echoed in the space around Frumpkin. Frumpkin hoped that he wasn’t going to be a bird again this time around. He hadn’t much liked being a sparrow, too small and too fragile by far, as his short trip into the mine had attested to. He preferred being a cat, and Caleb preferred him that way too, judging by the amount of petting and cuddling Frumpkin always received when in that shape. And yes, that was the shape he were taking now, fur and tail and claws and whiskers. He stepped down between realities and found himself corporeal once more, staring at his person.

Caleb looked exhausted, standing there with blood on his clothes, which now looked even more tattered, but Frumpkin didn’t care about all that. All that mattered was the smile on Caleb’s face, and the relief in his eyes. Frumpkin leapt up into Caleb’s arms and let himself be draped around the human’s neck and for a small eternity everything was scritching and purring and his person’s voice, all of the best things, as far as Frumpkin was concerned.

*********

The best things in life were scritches and Caleb’s voice. The worst thing was rain, especially the freezing cold rain of early autumn that was falling on him right now. Frumpkin meowed again, miserably, hoping it would remind Caleb that he was there, in his lap, getting rained on, and that with a snap of his fingers Frumpkin could go back to his own little pocket of space and time where it was not cold, and most importantly, not wet.

Caleb picked Frumpkin up, tucking him under his coat (which was wet) and his scarf (also wet). “I’m sorry,” the wizard whispered to him as he held him to his chest. “I know, I’m sorry. I just— please?”

Frumpkin made a grumbly sort of _mmmrrp_ sound and kneaded at Caleb’s chest before settling into a good long purr. He felt Caleb’s heartbeat, a frantic thing like a bird trapped in a cave, slow down into something resembling normal, and resigned himself to being cold and wet.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm angel-ascending on Tumblr if you want to stop by and say hi!


End file.
